Aishiteru, Touzoku Ou 愛してる、盗賊王
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: OneShot, gift fic for kyeewoo. Yami loves Bakura, and tells Jou about it, Bakura loves Yami but is quite depressed about it, can Jou bring those two yamis together? Shounen-ai, BakuraYami, KaiJou, slight YuugiRyou.


Aishiteru, Touzoku Ou

Shiroi: Err… Hi guys… My arms are almost healed now, so I can write again! Yeepee!

Shana: Yeah, and she is so happy. Hahas!

Shiroi: Yep! I'll probably update my Reborn fic soon, but that's after I finish this birthday gift to my friend kyeewoo! :D Happy Birthday! Girl!

Shana: Yeah! And to all of you puppyshippers out there, she'll be writing a Kaijou fic, it'll probably be out after her double update for her Reborn fic.

Shiroi: YES! KAIJOU! –Flies around- But it will be much much later because I'm having problems with school, do you know how evil they are?! –Weeps-

Shana: Yes yes… Just go on already!

Summary: Yami loves Bakura, and tells Jou about it, Bakura loves Yami but is quite depressed about it, can Jou bring those two yamis together?

Pairings: BakuraYami (Darkshipping); Kaijou (Puppyshipping), a bit of YuugixRyou… (I don't know what shipping it is…)

Type: OneShot

Disclaimer: We no own Yuugiou or Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did, Seto and Jou would be so madly in love and the anime would be a yaoi anime already.

Warnings: Go away if you don't like boyxboy (which I seriously doubt, since you've gone this far…) kissing.  
Note: Major OOC-ness! From who… I'm not telling! Bleahh! It's not spell checked either... I don't have a beta... Wait, I beta my own work... -.-'''

Shiroi: Yess, so now kyee, here's your fic! :D By the way… This is my first YGO fic, guess what? –Sigh- So forgive me if I'm kinda weird… And I can't write out Jou's accent well… Anyway, please R&R!

* * *

**-Domino High- **

"What?" the blonde blinked at the crimson-eyed teen, totally shocked to the core. The rest of the gang were busy chatting.

Yami sighed, "I said, Jounouchi-kun, I think I'm in love with Bakura…"

"Bakura as in… The yami?" Jou's amber eyes grew wider. Yami nodded, "yeah…" "WHAT?!" Jou nearly fell off the chair, (keyword: nearly) when Seto caught him.

"You should be more careful next time, puppy, I might not be there to catch you, you know?" the CEO raised an eyebrow at his lover. Jou shrugged, and gave a small smile, "thanks Seto." The cerulean-eyed boy smirked, "anytime."  
(Shiroi: Ahh... Puppyshipping moments... -Cheers-)

Jou then turned his attention back to Yami, "So… what gives? I mean… About you liking Bakura…" Yami frowned, "I don't know actually, but it's just like you and Kaiba you know? Enemies come together…" Jou blinked, "wow Yami, never knew a 3,000 year-old spirit like you know about modern day love…" Yami glared at his best friend, and Jou sweat dropped, "wow chill man, I'll help you! But I need to know what Bakura thinks first…"

**-With Ryou and Yuugi- **

"Yuugi-kun, have you noticed yami's odd behaviour lately?" Ryou asked Yuugi, who shrugged, "No… But I do know my yami's acting really weird…" Yuugi eyed Yami, who was talking with Jou. Ryou frowned; Yuugi looked up at the albino, and sighed, "Whatever it is, I'm sure they'll tell us, alright? Ryou?" The white hair boy nodded, but he can't help but to think

_Bakura, what are you doing? _

**-With Bakura, his POV- **

I can't believe it! Me, the legendary Tomb Robber of Egypt… Fell in love with… In love with… The legendary nameless Pharoah of the same country! This is insane! I am NOT supposed to even have positive feelings for him! But somehow… I just did…

-Sigh-

Damn him, stupid Pharoah for making me fall in love with him…

**-Back to Yami, Jou and Seto- **

"No kidding, you're going to ask MY puppy to go and talk to that psycho?" Seto asked, eyebrows raised and arms crossed over his chest. Jou smiled, "relax Seto, plus it's just one question… Not gonna hurt, right?" Seto blinked, "okay, but if that psycho hurts you… There's going to be hell to pay, get it?" he glared at Yami, who glared back evenly. Jou sweat dropped and decided to get the two teens attention, "Uh guys? I'll be going… Be right back!" He dashed out of the classroom door, and towards the rooftop, where Bakura usually stays when he wants to skip classes.

**-Back with Bakura, normal POV- **

The tomb robber was currently banging his head on the fence when the door opened, revealing a very surprised Jou. "What are you doing?" Jou asked with an incredulous look on his face, Bakura glared at the blonde, "what does it look like? I'm banging my head to get some answers to my questions." Jou blinked slowly, "Okay… I'm here to ask you something…" Bakura raised an eyebrow, "shoot." He told, or rather commanded Jou, Jou gritted his teeth, but remembering this is for Yami's sake, not his. "What do you think about Yami?" Jou asked, blunt and straight to the point, for a moment, a tint of pink flashed through Bakura's face, then it disappeared, "What do you mean… What do I think?" To Jou's utter surprise, his voice held no murderous tone. "As in… Do you like him?" Jou asked again, Bakura glared at the blonde, "Not your business, Jounouchi, now you better scram before I send you to the Shadow Realm." Jou eep-ed softly, but thinking that he got his answer, he strode away, leaving Bakura in his own thoughts again.

**-Back with Yami and Seto- **

When Jou entered, the crimson-eyed teen and the billionaire CEO were still glaring at each other, while the others looked on quietly, to see who will make the first assault, Jou rolled his eyes, "Oi, I'm back."

That surely broke their gazes.

Yami stood up in a flash, "so? So? Jou? What did he say?" Jou blinked, raised an eyebrow, and looked around the room, Yuugi-tachi were looking at Yami and Jou, while Seto resumed on working on his laptop. Jou sighed, "I'll tell you in private…"

--

Yami looked at Jou impatiently, "so?" Jou grinned, "Well, he said that it was none of my business," Yami's face faulted, "but, in his words, it means that he loves you!" Jou grinned, Yami blinked, "huh? What do you mean?" I mean, "his expression are just as bad as Seto's. At first, when they say that outsiders shouldn't care, meaning they are very confused with their own actions, but then, it also means that they really love the other side!" Jou smirked, remembering how he and Seto got together. (Shiroi: This will be in my puppyshipping OneShot, it will be posted much later, ;P)

Yami's face brightened up, "really?" he asked Jou, the amber-eyed boy nodded. "Yeah!" Yami grinned, and began to run towards the roof, "thanks Jounouchi-kun! I'll make it up to you!" Jou shook his head, "it's alright! Just be happy with that Psycho… Okay?" Jou whispered after Yami disappeared from view.

**-Back to Kura, again!- **

The door swung open again, Bakura turned around, thinking that it was Jou. Instead, he was met with a pair of beautiful crimson orbs.

Yami.

Bakura growled, nice timing, and he was trying to avoid the Pharoah!

"Bakura?" Yami asked, Bakura answered, "what?" Yami smiled slightly, "Bakura, do… Do you like me?" The smile slowly turned into a grin when the albino was struck mute.

"So you do!" Yami grinned, "Look-" Bakura began, "I'm so happy!" Yami continued, obviously didn't hear Bakura's interruption.

"Huh?" Bakura asked, his brown orbs blinked, they widened when Yami threw himself into his arms, "Bakura, I love too! Aishiteru, Touzoku Ou." Yami murmured, Bakura's confused look slowly turned into a slight smile.

"Yeah… I love you too, Pharoah…" Bakura whispered, unbeknownst to the both of them, Yuugi and Ryou were both watching, and hikaris giggled at their yami's closeness.

For once, Ryou felt happy, Bakura felt loved.

And for once, Yuugi felt contented, Yami felt like he could finally rely on someone.

-Owari-

* * *

Shiroi: YAY! It's finished! Though it seemed rushed… Sorry kyee! You do know how tiring school is… And I wanted it to be up by today… But I'll rewrite it if you like! :D By the way, sorry for adding in Puppyshipping, but you do know how crazy I am with them. -Does rabid puppyshipping fangirl pose, grins-

Shana: -Sweatdrops- Well… kyeewoo, once again, happy birthday! Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu! :D

Shiroi: Oh and for other readers, please tell me how you think, bad, good? If you think it's bad, don't flame! Give constructive criticism instead, and tell me the reason why you do not like it. Thanks.


End file.
